Memoirs Of A Kunoichi
by Spirit Viper
Summary: Temari, a kunoichi from the sand village, Sunagakure, tries her best to become better than her brothers, Kankuro and Gaara. Once she travels to the leaf village, Konohagakure, she meets a cast of characters that all have their own ideas when it comes to their nindo. [Rated T for some violence later on.]
1. Chapter 1: Sunagakure

_A/N: This isn't the first story I've written, but the first I've published here. It tells the tale of the kunoichi, Temari, as well as some stories from the other kunoichi of the Naruto series. I hope you enjoy my story and leave me some feedback to learn from, Thank you! ~_

 _ **~Chapter 1~**_

 _Wind._

 _Sand._

 _And Dust, as far as the eye could see._

~~~ T ~~~

The atmosphere of this place was a quiet and seemingly-lonely one. But it was, in fact, populated. The village was hidden though, within the sandy region, you could find a definite crop of civilization. The Hidden Sand Village.

~~~ T ~~~

There are many villages in this country. I haven't been to most of them. But of course, that was because I was only a child. The Hidden Sand is where I called home. Along with my two younger brothers; the ever-pranking, Kankuro and the silent and brooding Gaara. I did have a good relationship with both of them. Though you could say that it was a strangely defined relationship. The middle, Kankuro was a master of puppets. He usually carried one around on his back. He constantly wore all black attire that covered most of his body. Though I could never understand why. We did, after all, live in a desert.

He was training as I watched from the back. A natural specialist in the way he handled those wooden instruments. That's what you could call them, as they were like instruments to him. His favorite puppet was the one he called Karasu. The one most predominantly used when he was training. It flicked out from behind him as I watched him now. Desperately trying to land a hit at Baki Sensei.

He was a very well-respected teacher of the sand. He trained my brothers and myself in many forms of combat, and we were learning pretty quickly. I never had any trouble learning while I attended the ninja academy. My peers were all pretty average. But I always felt like I excelled in my studies. Taking on the minuscule tasks of attending class, I learned quicker than the other students. Class was considered a minuscule task for me, since it came so easily. But what I really wanted to excel in was combat.

I took a lot of time out of my day to train with Kankuro, but he was a little along the lines of a boaster. Every time we trained, he would continue to talk about his 'greater ability'. It was rather humorous anyway. Baki Sensei stepped back from him suddenly. "That was really good, Kankuro. You've improved a lot since last time!" He praised him. Of course, Kankuro beamed at the applause, as he always did.

I sighed, growing tired of sitting out in the sun. Sunagakure was a naturally sunny place, but I was still affected by the bright mornings after a while. I stood aptly, in response to my brother's sudden glance. "Well done Kankuro." I added, which only made him shine more. Only he shined like this. I liked approval, but I didn't gloat in the slightest.

Okay, I guess I did. But only a little. I proceeded to approach the two as they prepared to leave. Kankuro reeled in Karasu promptly, strapping it on his back. "I say it's about time for a break, don't you agree?" He shook his head in disagreement. "I need to train more. Once every few hours anyway." I could never understand his crazy drive to train so often. "Besides," He added. "I need to fix up Kuroari. A few upgrades here and there." I nodded like I knew what he was talking about. I sort of did, but puppets weren't my forte. I readjusted the object on my back. My _own_ personal instrument. I had this Kyodai Sensu with me ever since I could remember. It had been a valuable weapon to me for many missions. I watched it as I walked, a little proud of myself for holding up for so long.

I parted ways with Kankuro and waved to Baki Sensei as I headed in a different direction. "Temari!" I turned at the sound of my name. My longtime friend, Sen walked up and stopped in front of me. "Out training again?" She asked. "No, just monitoring." I replied.

"You have some free-time now?"

I nodded. "I suppose so, I might for the time being." She smiled. "Great! Yome and I want to hang out for a while." 

~~~ T ~~~ 

It had gotten later by the time I had reached the inner depths of the village. The sun hadn't set, but was still suspended in the sky. A mission now would be nice. I thought to myself. At the current time, I wasn't really busy, and there were always missions ripe for the picking. 

I wondered if Kankuro would be up for it now, he _had_ been training all day. Regardless, he would have to go if Baki Sensei said so. I paused. Then again, some training by myself would be good too. Solo training was helpful, but not always fun. 

But it was better than slacking. 

I turned to head out of the village, as I was already facing the entrance. Perhaps in the open desert I would be able to practice without restraint. 

~~~ T ~~~ 

I pulled out the fan, swiftly turning it and watching as it snapped into position. "Kamaitachi no jutsu!" I called, all the while swinging the fan around. It loosed a major whirl of wind which formed into a cyclone, twirling and blowing a vast amount of sand up. I spun and swiped the fan in the air above me, quickly bringing it down in front of me. A gust of wind partially pushed the sand aside. My signature technique. 

I felled many with this jutsu and it hadn't failed me yet. I lifted the fan and prepared another attack. This particular jutsu was an amazing defensive/offensive combo. Though I usually used it for an offense. I took the handle tightly in my hands, turning strongly, and pulled the fan along with me. 

"Kamaitachi no-" I swept it along the sandy ground. "Hrraaah!" I yelled when I was in mid-spin. The sand kicking up dramatically as the massive gust surrounded it. I stopped suddenly, tripping over myself. I attempted to straighten, but only succeeded in falling flat into the dusty area. The fan landed to the left of me a few feet away. 

"You have to be more vigilant than that if you want to continue being a kunoichi." 

I glanced up at the speaker as he reached to help me up. I moved his hand out of the way. "I can stand up myself." I got up and brushed myself off. 

"We have a mission." He continued. "Baki Sensei told me to come and get you." 

"A mission?" I retrieved the fan, strapping it back on. I had been hoping to practice a little more, but a mission was like practice too. 

~~~ T ~~~ 

"A visit to Konohagakure?" Kankuro questioned as we arrived. Baki Sensei turned, as he had been looking the opposite way when we had come in. "Yes, I have spoken with Tsunade, the Hokage of the Leaf. It seems a visit to the village would help to strengthen the bond between Suna and Konoha." Would Gaara be coming along? The thought went through as a possible question. But I thought it best not to ask. He was a different person than Kankuro and myself. A quiet and lonely child. I tried to see his reasoning for being such a closed-hearted individual. But regardless, I would never understand completely, the pain he had suffered. 

He had been rejected all of his life because of his cursed fate. Being a Jinchuriki wasn't easy, it seemed. The door behind us opened. 

"Ah, nice of you to want to participate." Baki Sensei commented. I didn't have to look back to know that the saying, 'speak of the devil' would fit right about then. Gaara didn't comment, but just stood next to Kankuro. He still had that same look in his eyes. 

He was unhappy. 

I sighed. "Baki Sensei, when do we depart?" Having recently graduated from the academy, I was a little shocked that we would be going to another village already. 

"Right now actually. We can leave now that the team is all together."


	2. Chapter 2: Konohagakure

_A/N: Chapter 2 is finally done. Please don't hesitate to read on! And thank you for reading this far._

* * *

 _ **~Chapter** **2 ~**_

I followed along behind the team. It seemed like my brothers were having somewhat of a race. But that's just what it looked like. One was ahead, then the other, then back again.

I smiled a little. Gaara seemed to enjoy missions. Even if he didn't want to admit it. It probably was like a whiff of freedom from the judgmental glares of the other kids.

Then again, I was always nervous around him. He seemed to have killing intent whenever I encountered him. It was probably wrong, but I was a little relived to know he though slightly more of me than Kankuro.

~~~ T ~~~

We suddenly stopped. The path to the Leaf village was very pretty. Trees surrounded the village. Something I didn't see much of, as I was always surrounded by mounds and mounds of sand. We were greeted by a few Leaf shinobi that I'd never seen before. "I have something to take care of with the Hokage, so you all stay within the village." Baki Sensei instructed. He followed one of the Leaf shinobi away.

I glanced at my brothers. Knowing them, they would probably split up. Gaara immediately walked off on his own. Kankuro turned to me. "I have something to do too." He explained. I nodded, knowing all too well that he wanted to explore around.

I decided to take the opportunity to explore a bit myself. I noted a ramen shop a little ways, which reminded me of my hunger. Stopping there would be nice.

~~~ T ~~~

I parted the drapery as I walked in. A man turned around and smiled brightly. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!" He announced at my arrival. "Oh, a foreigner, huh?" I nodded, glancing at the sole customer. Was this business lacking? Having only one customer was strange. But it _was_ kind of late. "What will you be having?" A girl was standing behind the counter. She watched as I sat down.

I glanced to my left at the kid that was scarfing down every last bit of his meal. Whatever he had must be good if he was eating it so vigorously. "I'll have what he... _had_..." I answered her. "Oh, of course." She smiled.

The kid pushed his bowl forward forcefully. "More ramen, please!" He raised his utensils in the air as if to prove that he was serious. I gasped quietly. He already had about five bowls next to him that were recently filled to the brim with ramen. How could this kid eat so much?

~~~ T ~~~

"Comin' right up!" The man answered. The kid looked at me. "I recommend eating here at night. That's when, the ramen taste the best!" He seemed a little too jumpy for me. I looked back ahead. "How so?"

He looked at me in slight confusion. "Because no one's here. So you can order a whole lot." He seemed a little bummed out that I didn't share his enthusiasm. He shrugged and waited impatiently for his next bowl.

"Are you sure you can eat all of that?" I questioned. Not really interested, but it was worth it to have some kind of conversation. He smiled really wide. "I can eat ramen all day! And night too, if you count now. Because it's night now." His useless banter drove me to become bored of him very quickly. I reached for my bowl as my food was being served. It smelled delicious and only made me hungrier.

I stood and bid farewell to the shop owners as I pushed the drapery aside. This village was beautiful at this time of day. It wasn't exactly night yet, just late. I figured that exploring the village a little wouldn't hurt. Baki Sensei hadn't beckoned me yet.

I took a turn down one of the streets. Many people were walking around and conversing as I walked by. A certain one was making more noise than the rest. She was scolding another girl about her actions. On any other visit, I would have promptly walked straight past them. But their conversation was kind of intriguing.

~~~ T ~~~

* * *

 _A/N: That's all for now, please continue to read as part 3 comes out! Also, reviews are greatly appreciated._


End file.
